MEGALOVANIA
'Megalovania, '''commonly stylised as "MEGALOVANIA" by the Undertale fanbase (/ˌmɛ.gʌ.loʊ.ˈveɪ.niː.ə/), is the 100th track in the Undertale Soundtrack. It is a fast-paced song which plays during the final battle against Sans on the Genocide Route. Origin Megalovania was originally a song composed for Toby Fox's Halloween hack of ''EarthBound which was first seen as a submission to Starmen.Net's 2008 Halloween Funfest. The song in this incarnation, in order to distinguish it from the final version now used in Undertale, is now known as "Dr. Andonuts' Rage" by most informal sources. "Okay, finally finished. After wayyy over 140 hours (I spent hours every day since 9-12, yeah some days I didn’t do stuff but some days I was up until 12 since after school) I have finished my hack. Eeeeek." - Toby Fox. November 1, 2008. Starmen.Net."This is the censored version of my hack. Technically they are exactly the same except for some swears near the end, but if you don't mind or are judging, I highly suggest you play the version provided at the following URL: http://forum.starmen.net/forum_attachments/0007/0301/radiationhalloweenhack.zip Otherwise, this hack is NOT appropriate for you." - Toby Fox. November 6, 2008. Starmen.Net. Halloween Funfest 2008."Today is Halloween, so it’s a good time to post some Halloweeny stuff! So my obvious choice was Radiation’s Halloween hack of EarthBound from last year." - Mato. October 31, 2009. EarthBound Central. The game itself was an alternate universe of EarthBound where the chosen four never returned or simply put, "bad rom hack with swears","I guess I should just accept "bad rom hack with swears" as part of my eternal legacy" - Toby Fox. February 9, 2016. Twitter. and was used for the game's respective final boss. This song was later reused in Homestuck as "MeGaLoVania" on the Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir Transparent album where it would make a brief appearance in the Trickster Mode of "[[S Past Karkat: Wake up.]]", then a full appearance in "[S Wake."] This track's lietmotif can also be heard in the AlterniaBound bonus track, "The Blind Prophet", another track made by Toby Fox. Trivia * The word "Megalovania" is a combination of "Megalomania" and "Transylvania". ** "Megalomania" is the boss theme from the game Live A Live, which served as an inspiration for "Megalovania". Though Megalovania doesn't directly quote Megalomania's melody, it has a similar feeling and structure. In real life, megalomania is the delusion of being vastly more important and powerful than one really is. ** The word Transylvania was jammed into the name to give it a feeling reminiscent of Halloween."Namewise yes, it is a direct reference to Megalomania from Live A Live. I've seen a few people pick up on that because that's cool. The chords are kind of similar but I wouldn't say it's a huge inspiration for the COMPOSITION of the song itself but it's TOTALLY attempting to be the kind of a badass song that might be suitable for a similar purpose. A little more in-depth: I originally made it for that Halloween EarthBound hack forever ago (and by forever ago I mean "back in high school") and people were ripping the song themselves from the game. I felt like maybe I should do a semi-official release ripped straight from the music editor program (the song actually lags in-game). I realized the song didn't have a name, so I took the inspiration for the track and the whole idea of the final battle (Megalomania) and just slammed some Halloweeniness into it (transylVANIA) and boom Megalovania."- Toby Fox. January 7, 2011. MSPA Forums. * Toby Fox's mother calls MEGALOVANIA 'MEGALAVEGALA'"mom: "So the song that everyone likes... Megalavegala or whatever?"" - Toby Fox. October 22, 2015. Twitter.. * "Megalomania" is characterized by arrogance to the point of delusion. It is for this reason that some fans have theorized that "Megalovania" is the theme for the Player/Chara/Frisk, and not Sans, and that instead of the player fighting Sans, Sans is fighting the player. This is supported by the fact that Sans attacks first, dodges every attack, and can perform an off-guard kill on the player once they are convinced into no longer fighting, all of which the player is capable of doing themselves but not other enemies. * In addition to "MEGALOVANIA", Sans has his own, unused battle theme: "Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans." * According to an interview with Toby Fox, this was one of the six songs originally composed for other projects. The other five were "Fallen Down", "Heartache", "Nyeh Heh Heh!", "Bonetrousle", and "Another Medium"."There’s an arrangement of a song from a previous project here, as well. People are well aware of this one." - Toby Fox. October 10, 2015. Existential Gamer. * It is also interesting to note that, when listened to back-to-back, Megalovania's tune is nearly identical to that of the track "Game Point" from Mario Tennis. This suggests that all three incarnations of Megalovania are in fact simply fast-paced and more action-oriented remixes of Game Point, rather than a completely original score as the fanbase has come to believe - however, since these parallels between the two franchises' soundtracks are yet to be officially confirmed, it can be safe to assume that these similarities are simply a coincidence on Toby's part. References de:MEGALOVANIA es:MEGALOVANIA ru:MEGALOVANIA